The Test Of Friendship
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Nothing quite brought out the little psycho in Fiona like the idea of Michael being hurt.


Just a little drabble about the trials and tribulations of friendship. Inspired by Anson's line, "I know that nothing brings out the psycho bomber in you quite like Larry." Bwhahah. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

Nothing quite brought out the little psycho in Fiona like the idea of Michael being hurt.

The sun was sinking down behind the horizon, and in Michael's loft, all was quiet. Michael was in his bed, his shoulder heavily bandaged and the covers drawn up to his bare chest. Fiona was sitting in the chair beside him, his hand tucked into hers and her face pale and drawn. He was going to be fine, but the sight of all the blood, holding him while Sam dug the bullet out of his shoulder… Remorse and anger crashed into her again, leaving her unable to regain her balance.

Then there was the fact that Sam had been the one who shot Michael… Just thinking about it brought a fresh surge of anger, and it raced through her veins. When he had pulled the trigger, it was as though the bullet had hit her, too. Her hand reflexively squeezed Michael's.

The front door open, and the very subject of her thoughts entered the loft. After removing the bullet from Michael's shoulder, he had quietly excused himself and left the loft. That was four hours ago.

He came further into the loft, and she could smell the alcohol and cheap cigarettes on him. He looked terrible, but she couldn't find a shred of remorse. There had been no time to deal with this before. Now was as good a time as any, she supposed. She gently placed Michael's hand on his chest and kissed his forehead. Then she stood up and stalked across the floor.

He held out a hand as a sort of peace offering. "Fi, I-"

The blow came out of nowhere, and it sent him stumbling backward. As he struggled to remain on his feet, he saw the look on Fiona's face. For the first time in the ten years he had known her, he was actually afraid of the tiny Irish woman. He had never wanted to shoot Mike, but it was the only way to save his life. And because of that, he had no regrets. But he did feel badly about harming his best friend. If there had been another way, any way, he would have taken it. But they were trapped, and it was all that he could see to do. And in the end, it had saved both of their lives.

Fiona stood between him and the bed, her entire body tense and her hands balled into fists. Sam had tried to tell her that shooting Michael had been the only way to save his life, and the operative in her understood. But the woman in her, the woman that loved Michael with every fiber of her being and would protect him to the death, wouldn't hear him. It was a struggle that neither side was winning.

Finally Sam turned toward her again, and his features were filled with anguish. "I didn't want to do it, Fi. But it was the only way I could save his life!"

"You shot him!" She hit him again, this time in the gut, but she felt no satisfaction when he groaned.

Sam swallowed hard and met Fiona's eyes again. "I never wanted to hurt him-"

"But you did!" Fiona pointed at the bed where Michael lay unconscious. "You shot him!" She pulled back to hit Sam again.

Sam steeled himself against the blow and made no move to avoid it. He deserved it, and if it made Fiona feel better, then he would bear that burden.

The blows continued, until Fiona suddenly slumped against him. Without hesitation, Sam wrapped his arms around her slender frame and held her tight. He understood her rage, and he couldn't fault her for it. So he rested his head against hers and hugged her to his chest.

They didn't have the perfect relationship. If they were perfectly honest, sometimes they hated each other. But when it came down to it, they both loved Michael and though they would never admit it, they loved each other. He knew that she would eventually forgive him, and she knew that eventually she would get over this.

Because after all, they were friends.

The End.

A/N: I think that Fiona would torture and murder anyone who harmed a single hair on Michael's head. So she would struggle immensely if say Sam was forced to hurt Michael to save his life. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
